Whiplash (Iron Man: Armored Adventures)
| voice = Peter Kelamis | other = MAU }} :Whiplash is from the Non MAU series. Whiplash was a villain who acted on behalf of . Biography The history of Whiplash is largely unknown. At some point he lost both of his arms. Somehow he came into the employ of computer genius Mr. Fix. Mr. Fix replaced his arms with mechanical ones. He built into two chain whips that Whiplash could retract and electrify. Whiplash repaid his debt to him by becoming an enforcer for Mr. Fix who attacked Mr. Fix's enemies. He also provided him with a suit of armor, one of the features is that Mr. Fix could monitor all of Whiplash's activities. When emerged Mr. Fix trained Whiplash to deal with him as he thought they would inevitably have to. Whiplash anticipated the fight feeling the hero would make a worthy adversary. Mr. Fix became the investigation of agent . Mr. Fix decided to set a trap for Potts at a warehouse near the . One night Whiplash laid in waiting for Potts. Potts entered while talking on his cell phone to his daughter on his . Potts broke into the warehouse using a special lock breaking device. Once inside Potts told Pepper not to wait up or go through his files. He hung up and looked around the warehouse. After looking at several containers he pulled out his gun. Whiplash was waiting in the rafters above him. He got around behind Potts and dropped his two whips. Virgil turned around as Whiplash sent the whips hurdling towards him. Potts manages one loud scream. Whiplash nearly killed Potts before he stopped and returned to Mr. Fix. Potts was found some time the next day and sent to the hospital. Later that night, Pepper used her father's to begin researching Mr. Fix. Mr. Fix sent a group of his soldiers to deal with her. However, she suddenly had help from very technologically effective friends. Mr. Fix tracked Pepper using her cell phone until he realized that someone was helping her. He tried to track the other phone but was unable to. Whiplash walked up to Mr. Fix wondering who the person could be. Mr. Fix theorized that it was the most advanced cell phone on the planet. He asked Whiplash to bring the person to him. As the fight continues Mr. Fix and Whiplash overhear Pepper talking about going to house just before their link is broken. Whiplash wondered what could have cut them out. Mr. Fix got the computers working again and saw an image of Iron Man. He then scanned the records of the and found James Rhodes, Pepper's friends. He found the boy's and sent Whiplash there. Whiplash went to the house, on grounds that used to belong to . He arrived and captured James Rhodes with his whips. He waited for Pepper to arrive and when she did chillingly told her she looked just like her father. He picked up James and tossed him. Then he retracted the ropes into his arms. Pepper thought he's Mr. Fix but Whiplash retorted that Mr. Fix built his robotic arms and that he's repaying the debt. He then extended his whips and lit them up. Suddenly Pepper got a call telling her to duck. She did and Iron Man came and slammed him through the wall on the other side. Iron Man hovered while Whiplash dropped down and retracted his whips. Iron Man taunted him as he got up. He explained that Mr. Fix thought the two would have to fight. He shot out his whips and grabbed Iron Man by the neck. He whipped the hero down to the ground and introduced himself. Eventually the Iron Man suit powered down and the person inside fell unconscious. Whiplash walked towards Iron Man and kicked his head. He commented on how disappointing the fight was. Pepper and James ran up so Whiplash asked them to make it interesting as he needed cheering up. He whipped at them but they ducked and dodged. Whiplash taunted Pepper saying that he would have killed her father if he had known Virgil was still alive. Pepper and James ran into a nearby building. Whiplash followed the two into the building where he began searching for them. He calmly walked around as Pepper hid behind a large vat and James behind a column. Whiplash theorized that Pepper knew Iron Man since the hero had saved her twice. He extended both his whips as James threw a computer monitor at him and yelled at Pepper to leave. Whiplash broke the monitor apart with his whip while James swung down. Whiplash caught the boy by the foot with his whips. Whiplash held James up in front of him while Pepper got away. Mr. Fix then called Whiplash telling his enforcer to stop wasting time and go get the girl. Whiplash dropped James and followed the girl. Whiplash saw Pepper find the empty armor of Iron Man. Whiplash walked up to her and she started to back away. He raised his whip to attack her but it was grabbed by Iron Man. Whiplash turned around in wonder to see Iron Man in a new and then back at the fallen armor. Iron Man lifted him up and threw him to the ground. Whiplash stood and grabbed Iron Man once more. He then slammed him into the ground but Iron Man soon stood. As his armor burst with energy he fired his knocking Whiplash back. Whiplash attacked but Iron Man dodged the attack. As Iron Man came for another attack Whiplash grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Iron Man fired his knocking Whiplash back. Iron Man flew forward but Whiplash dodged and struck his back and then wrapped him up. He ran around the hero to dodge the repulsor beams. Iron Man ran forward and locked hands with Whiplash. Iron Man then started kicking and punching Whiplash. But Whiplash struck back and grabbed his helmet. Iron Man knocked his hand away and fired at him. But Whiplash dodged once again and continued attacking. He leapt onto the hero forcing him down. Soon Iron Man's armor was going critical. Iron Man fired his unibeam again and knocked Whiplash into an electric generator. Whiplash got electrocuted and the generator exploded. Whiplash was seemingly killed in the explosion. Iron Man was knocked back several yards. He stood and then saw part of Whiplash's whip fall in front of him. He walked over and picked it up. As the whip's power went out he dropped it and stepped on it on his way out. ( ) Whiplash survived and was further upgraded by Mr. Fix with a disc and better chains. He then fought Iron Man how had also upgraded his exoskeleton software. Whiplash once again fought Iron Man, but the armor's new functions easily overpowered him. Iron Man believed that he had died when the armor destroyed the facility that Mr. Fix operated out of. ( ) Powers is a martial arts style that uses whips.]] Whiplash is a cybernetic organism, part man and part machine. Since he is covered entirely in armor it is unknown just how much of him is man and how much is machine. In fact, he may not actually be man at all but a highly advanced robot who is programmed to act or possibly think he is a man. He has a suit of armor that covers his body built by Mr. Fix. It provides him with enhanced strength and durability. He is able to go toe-to-toe with the superpowered armors of Iron Man. He has a communication system built into the suit that allows Mr. Fix to spy on him. His most defining features are his mechanical whips. They are quite long, possibly fifteen to twenty feet long. They retract into his arms and can be called out at any time. They can become electrified and act similar to . Though he does not always electrify them when out. He is able to use them with deadly grace. He can grab objects out of the air. He can also tie people up easily, possibly indicating that he has some control beyond basic whipping. After his apparent death he was given an upgrade that included a disc and better chains. Personality Whiplash has little mercy for his enemies and is not afraid to kill. He showed little sympathy for Pepper regarding her father and sadistically said he wished Virgil had died. He is known for dragging out his murders and does not rush to finish the job quickly. However, he does have a sense of fighting honor. He does view Iron Man as a worthy opponent but was disappointed by how quickly he apparently beat him. He wanted a worthy fight more than simply being the best. Background Whiplash was voiced by Peter Kelamis. Whiplash is one of the few characters to apparently die. Though he did come back after seemingly being killed once. In the comics Whiplash's name was really Mark Scarlotti. However, this name was not mentioned in the series. He also went by the name Blacklash, though that name was used in . External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Whiplash (Earth-18673) at Marvel Database *Mark Scarlotti (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) Category:Technology (Iron Man: Armored Adventures) Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures